A Christmas Gift
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: One special little Nobody receives the best Christmas gift of her life. I have written two versions. CC is NOT welcome, and neither are flames! Please R&R!
1. Version One

**Author's Notes: So, this is my Christmas special—of which there is going to be two different versions. This one and another one. And it's about Twilight, because she missed her Father terribly when he faded. Please enjoy it, thank you. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Oh, by the way, I'm not gonna reveal how Xemnas and the others came back, okay?**

**Summary: One special little Nobody receives the best Christmas gift of her life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my original characters.**

_**A Christmas Gift**_

**--**

"Number XI, I wish to speak to you," Xemnas declared with a loud voice. He grabbed Marluxia by the arm and dragged him over to an empty space of the room where he was sure no-one would hear the conversation.

"Why did you want to speak to me, Superior?" Marluxia asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He took a quick glance at the time. 11:58 PM. Only a couple of minutes left until it was Christmas Day.

"I wanted to ask--where is my daughter?" Xemnas was not aware of the fact that it was Christmas Eve, despite the fact that there were Christmas decorations nearly everywhere and a brightly glowing Christmas tree with eccentric lights, beautiful tinsel and baubles that hung with sophistication.

""Well, Superior sir, it _is_ Christmas Eve—

""It is?" Xemnas cut in. Now he felt really guilty. "You _have_ bought Twilight some presents, haven't you?

"Yes, of course we have. We weren't going to leave Twilight out," Marluxia assured. "She is in her room, sleeping. Well, if she is sleeping or not is the question, really. No child can get to sleep on Christmas Eve. And it is," Marluxia took another look at the time, "now 11:59 PM. One minute until its Christmas Day."

Xemnas nodded. "Thank you for informing me, Number XI." Then he created a portal into the corridor in which Twilight's room was located. Which was near his office. Xemnas gazed at the hallway. Christmas decorations were also spread about. Someone had tried their best to make Christmas good for the children.

Xemnas walked up the corridor until he came to Twilight's room. He looked at her door and smiled. It hadn't changed one bit. The word "Twilight" written in stylish, black letters was still there, and still a little bit faded.

The father then placed his hand on the silver door handle--and slowly pushed it down, in case Twilight _was_ sleeping. Once he had fully pushed the door open, Xemnas walked into the room, and quietly shut the door behind him. He turned round and looked around the room--well, tried to.

It was pitch black, but still, Xemnas could make out Twilight's sleeping form on her bed. He could also see a piece of paper on Twilight's desk. Xemnas walked over to the desk, and picked up the paper. He could see some words on there, but couldn't quite make them out. So, he opened one of the draws in the desk and pulled out the torch Twilight kept in there.

Xemnas switched the torch on, and began to the read the letter. In very poor handwriting, Xemnas could just about see the words:

"Dear Santa,

I don't want a lot for Christmas this year. I just want one gift. Santa, all I want for Christmas is to have my Daddy back.

Love, Twilight."

Xemnas glanced up from the letter and to Twilight. She hadn't moved one muscle--a sign that she was not anxious for Christmas Day to arrive. Xemnas put the letter back in its place and turned the torch off before setting it down on the desk.

He then walked over to the bed, and kneeled down by the side that Twilight was facing. Xemnas reached over ran his finger smoothly down Twilight's cheek. But this resulted in still no movement from the young girl whatsoever. In fact, the only moving that was she was doing was her steady breathing.

Xemnas then decided, after reading that letter that he would surprise Twilight in the morning. But for now, he gave her a slight peck on the cheek, and whispered, "You'll get what you asked for, you'll see."

And with that, he went out her room, closing the door after him.

--

Twilight yawned and opened her golden eyes. It was light in the room, indicating it was some time in the morning. But Twilight, even though it was Christmas Day, did not want to get up. Not if her Father wasn't going to be there to celebrate it with her.

Twilight sat up and sighed.

"I jus' wan-ed my Daddy bwack..." she whispered, hugging her knees. Suddenly, her door opened.

Twilight looked up, and saw Marluxia in the doorway. "Come on," he said, "You can't miss out on the celebrations. Don't worry, Santa still bought you some presents. And, he bought you a very special one."

That last sentence made Twilight jump out of bed, and slip on a white dressing gown over her blue nightie. She ran to Marluxia and grabbed his hand.

"Will I like this swpecial gift?" she asked.

"Twilight, it'll be the best present you've ever had," Marluxia answered, smiling down at the young girl, before creating a portal to the main Living Room, where everyone was opening their presents.

Twilight looked around and saw all of the Organization members that she knew had been killed. Xigbar, Demyx, Axel--they were all there. Expect one. Xemnas. Twilight gazed around, but he was no-one where to be seen in sight.

Twilight frowned and slipped her hand out of Marluxia's. She was so disappointed. She really built her hopes up on seeing her Father. But she was confused. Why was everyone else there--but not her Father?

The two-year-old, trying to figure it out, went and sat on a settee.

"Twilight, lukie wha' I getted!"

Twilight looked up--and saw one of her best friends, Belle. She currently had a big smile on her face as she held a pretend mobile phone in her hand. Of course, Belle didn't know it was pretend.

"A mobilly? Tha's cool..." Twilight sighed and glanced away from her best friend. Belle's smile changed to a puzzled frown.

"Twi, why a-re 'ou so sed?" Belle asked as she climbed on the settee, sitting next to Twilight. "Din't 'ou getted any pwesient?"

Twilight's golden eyes gazed to the pile of presents that were for her resting underneath the Christmas tree. She sighed once again and shook her head.

"I did bwut I din't getted the pwesient I wan-ed…"

"Wha' was tha?" Belle questioned

"My Daddy..." Twilight had been holding it back so she wouldn't spoil Christmas but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let the tears spill freely down her cheeks. It was the worst Christmas of her life. Of course, she had only been living for two Christmases.

"Now, we can't have little girls crying on Christmas Day, can we?"

Twilight knew that voice. She knew instantly who it was. She looked up with a big grin on her face as she looked into the face of her Father. "Daddy!!!" she cried, rushing into his arms. Xemnas was a bit taken aback, but nevertheless, recovered, and stood up with Twilight's arm wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Twilight, I need to breath..." Xemnas choked. Twilight pulled back and smiled a sheepish smile

"Sowwy Daddy, bwut I jus' so happiey tha' 'ou'we bwack!"

Xemnas chuckled. He could always just about understand what his young daughter was trying to say.

"I'm glad that I'm back, too. I missed you so much..." The superior looked at Twilight, and then set her down on the floor. "Don't you wanna open you presents?" he asked, pointing to Twilight's pile of presents.

Twilight nodded her head vigorously. "I'll gowing to opien 'em now, Daddy! Come on!" Twilight then grabbed her Father's hand, and dragged him over to the Christmas tree. Twilight then sat down and started to rip the paper off her many presents--most were from Xemnas. He had just enough time and Munny to go and buy her loads of special presents.

"Twhank 'ou Daddy, I lovie all m-iy Chwistmas pwesients!" Twilight cried, giving her Father a warm embrace. Xemnas smiled and returned the embrace.

"You're welcome."

**--**

**Aww, isn't that so cute? A Father and a daughter reuniting. Please review! CC is NOT welcome, seeing as this is a Christmas fiction. **


	2. Version Two

**Author's Notes: Okay, this is version number two! Hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Summary: One special little Nobody receives the best Christmas gift of her life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my original characters.**

_**A Christmas Gift**_

**--**

"Number XI, I wish to speak to you," Xemnas declared with a loud voice. He grabbed Marluxia by the arm and dragged him over to an empty space of the room where he was sure no-one would hear the conversation.

"Why did you want to speak to me, Superior?" Marluxia asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He took a quick glance at the time. 11:58 PM. Only a couple of minutes left until it was Christmas Day.

"I wanted to ask--where is my daughter?" Xemnas was not aware of the fact that it was Christmas Eve, despite the fact that there were Christmas decorations nearly everywhere and a brightly glowing Christmas tree with eccentric lights, beautiful tinsel and baubles that hung with sophistication.

"Well, Superior sir, it _is_ Christmas Eve—"

"It is?" Xemnas cut in. Now he felt really guilty. "You _have_ bought Twilight some presents, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course we have. We weren't going to leave Twilight out," Marluxia assured. "She is in her room, sleeping. Well, if she is sleeping or not is the question, really. No child can get to sleep on Christmas Eve. And it is," Marluxia took another look at the time, "now 11:59 PM. One minute until its Christmas Day."

Xemnas nodded. "Thank you for informing me, Number XI." Then he created a portal into the corridor in which Twilight's room was located. Which was near his office. Xemnas gazed at the hallway. Christmas decorations were also spread about. Someone had tried their best to make Christmas good for the children.

Xemnas walked up the corridor until he came to Twilight's room. He looked at her door and smiled. It hadn't changed one bit. The word "Twilight" written in stylish, black letters was still there, and still a little bit faded.

The father then placed his hand on the silver door handle--and slowly pushed it down, in case Twilight _was_ sleeping. Once he had fully pushed the door open, Xemnas walked into the room, and quietly shut the door behind him. He turned round and looked around the room--well, tried to.

It was pitch black, but still, Xemnas could make out Twilight's sleeping form on her bed. He could also see a piece of paper on Twilight's desk. Xemnas walked over to the desk, and picked up the paper. He could see some words on there, but couldn't quite make them out. So, he opened one of the draws in the desk and pulled out the torch Twilight kept in there.

Xemnas switched the torch on, and began to the read the letter. In very poor handwriting, Xemnas could just about see the words:

"Dear Santa,

I don't want a lot for Christmas this year. I just want one gift. Santa, all I want for Christmas is to have my Daddy back.

Love, Twilight."

Xemnas glanced up from the letter and to Twilight. She hadn't moved one muscle--a sign that she was not anxious for Christmas Day to arrive. Xemnas put the letter back in its place and turned the torch off before setting it down on the desk.

He then walked over to the bed, and kneeled down by the side that Twilight was facing. Xemnas reached over ran his finger smoothly down Twilight's cheek. But this resulted in still no movement from the young girl whatsoever. In fact, the only moving that was she was doing was her steady breathing.

Xemnas then stood up, deciding to surprise Twilight in the morning as not to disturb her. But then, Twilight did something that changed his mind.

She started talking in her sleep.

"Dow fwade away, Daddy! I nee' 'ou!"

Xemnas looked at Twilight, who was tossing and turning as the nightmare filled her mind. Xemnas sat on the bed, and shook Twilight gently.

"Twilight..." he said softly, "You're having a nightmare. Wake up…"

Twilight opened her eyes which had tears brimming on the each of them. "Daddy?" she questioned, looking up at Xemnas.

Xemnas smiled. "It's alright, I'm here."

Twilight sat up quickly, and rubbed her eyes in case she was imagining things. But she wasn't. Her Father was really sitting in front of her. "Daddy!" Twilight cried, rushing forward to hug her Father. Was she dreaming? She couldn't really believe that her Father was here, his arms placed in comforting manner around her small body.

"'Ou not gwonna dissipear, are ya?" Twilight asked, burying her face in Xemnas' black cloak. She didn't want to let go, in case Xemnas disappeared again.

"I'm not going to disappear again, I promise." Xemnas looked down at the young girl. His fading had obviously traumatised her so much.

_'Is she EVER gonna be the same again?'_ Xemnas wondered.

"'Ou pwomise, pwomise?" Twilight pulled back, and looked up at her Father. She then held out her hand, her pinkie sticking out. Xemnas smiled, and grabbed Twilight's pinkie with his own. He then moved it up and down as a gesture of promise.

"I promise—promise."

Twilight smiled showing her pearly whites.

"I've missed your smile," Xemnas said, "In fact--I've missed everything about you."

"Ditto," was all Twilight responded with. She _was _two-years-old, after all. Xemnas smiled again and shook his head.

"So, are you gonna go back to sleep like a good little girl? Santa won't come if you don't, you know," Xemnas said smoothing out Twilight's curly hair. "I promise you won't have any more nightmares. I'm here now. You have no reason to be scared."

Twilight nodded and yawned. She then lay down, and smiled. "I hwope Santa bwings me loads and loads of pwiesents…" she said with a sleepy voice. Xemnas smiled and pulled the quilt over Twilight's small body in order to keep her warm through the night.

"He will, don't worry."

Twilight yawned again – but bigger this time – and turned onto her side, closing her eyes. "'Ou pwomise…?"

Xemas bent down and gave the little girl a soft kiss on the cheek. "I promise."

"Good…" Twilight said, "I love 'ou, Daddy…" Xemnas walked over to the door, and turned around.

"I love you, too."

Then Xemnas closed the door as Twilight fell asleep and dreamt happy dreams.

**--**

**There you go, a different version! Which one do you think is better? Please tell me, thanks. CC is NOT welcome, because this is a Christmas fiction.**


End file.
